


Showering is mandatory

by Lifeinadayofafangirl



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Beer, M/M, Morning Sex, Sexy shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinadayofafangirl/pseuds/Lifeinadayofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Scott can't stop mourning Jean. But when Logan finds him It's his duty to make sure he at least gets clean. Who knew Scott was so needy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott hadn't washed his hair since that morning. He hadn't changed the sheets or moved a single item on the dresser that he had once shared with his wife and once love, Jean Grey. Scott hadn't actually even noticed that he was different. Even if he had he wouldn't of care. He wasn't interested in what happened because all he cared about was when he closed his eyes. There he could be with her forever.  
Logan on the other hand knew exactly what jean wanted, because she told him. So after her passing he helped more at the mansion. From activities in the danger room to opening doors for students Logan helped. But every night instead of sleeping peacefully like the other mutants Logan sat alone thinking about how much he could have done to save her.  
But one special night Logan decided to go downstairs. Noticing that Scott's bedroom door was open Logan went in looking around he didn't see Scott so he proceeded to the kitchen. Finally reaching the kitchen Logan sighed seeing Scott in his pajama pants and a dirty T-shirt. Logan's extra heightened sense of smell didn't help because even a normal person would be able to smell Scott at this stage of filth.  
Logan wasn't one to judge about scents but he knew Scott NEEDED a bath. "Hey Slim, haven't seen you in a couple days. How have you been?"  
Scott was startled by Logan's voice but after realizing who it was calmed. "I've been okay." Scott moved a cabinet hitting it a certain way so it cracked. Then he reached in grabbing a beer and offering it to Logan.  
"So you always did have a secret stash." Logan replied also shaking his head to deny the offer.  
"I never really stocked it but now it somehow gets empty almost weekly." Scott said closing the secret cupboard and slowly walking over to the table now sitting down. Logan watched as Scott took a sip of the beer. He didn't look up from the persperating bottle. Logan took another deep breath getting full lungs of the gross stench that filled the kitchen. Its source was completely unknowing about his horrendous odor.  
Logan reached over grabbing the bottle and pulling it away from the uncaring mutant. "Slim you should go take a quick shower. I can watch your beer." Logan said as he saw Scott's face turn as he reached forward for the pulled away bottle.  
"Come on Logan! Don't mess with me anymore. You know she wouldn't hurt if I killed you." Scott said leaving his hand open waiting for Logan to pass the drink back. But Logan just laughed and stood up from the kitchen table.  
"Slim, take a shower or you don't get it back." Logan began to back away from the table.  
Scott stood up rapidly. Nervously following his bottle of happiness. Logan didn't stop moving away and Scott followed only to stop seeing the bathroom light on. He took a deep breath slowly walking forward to seek his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan was already turning on the water as Scott walked in grabbing the bottle after he noticed it was placed on the sink. Taking a swig Scott realized an arm was wrapping around his waist. He tried slipping away but was unsuccessful. “Logan let me go!” jerking around in the others grip.  
“Slim, stop fucking around you smell horrible.” Logan began removing Scott's shirt as he was able to overcome his wiggles.  
“Stop it!”  
“I just want what's best for you”  
“No Logan! Nobody cares about me anymore”  
“Just get over HER” Logan screamed knowing he probably woke a kid or two up but he couldn't keep it in any longer.  
Scott heard the words and he fell to the ground. “I...I can't” He mumbled through some tears “I love her”  
“She wasn't the only one” He knelt down “that loved you”  
Scott blinked as Logan wiped away a tear. He could hear every inch f sense screaming to turn and just simply take his shower. But he couldn't stop Logan as he inched forward. Logan's lips brushing against his own he felt his heart beat faster. “Who else loves me?” He said looking over at the shower as the water continued running.  
“Well I mean Charles has always been there and so has Storm” He hesitated “I do” Logan moved his hand up to Scott's jaw line. He pushed his chin up tilting his head so he could gently kiss the others neck. Standing up he began removing the others clothes. Scott shuddered as the room became more humid. His clothes were removed and set aside. He stumbled slightly and fell into Logan. He couldn't help his curiosity. Scott could feel Logan's nervousness so he moved to the shower feeling the hot water caress and trickle down his soft skin. Logan watched he could smell not only alcohol but also very strong pheromones. He growled picking up the soap. “D...don't forget behind the... well everywhere.” Logan said placing it in his hand.  
Scott whined “please Logan I can't I'm gonna fall” he said moving so the soap brushed against his back. Logan nodded moving the soap around the others back and then his chest eventually making his way to his back again. Scott slowly bent over “L..logan I think I dropped something.” He looked back up at Logan.  
Logan turned ignoring his comment and gesture continuing to wash him. “No Slim you didn't drop a thing.” He noticed the bottle of beer. He grabbed it taking a quick swig before he continued moving the soap. Scott reached over trying to grab the bottle. But fell forward leaning now naked at wet against Logan. Logan held him up moving the soap still on his back.  
“L...Logan!” He moaning as he leaned into him. He stretched pushing his lips against Logan's. Logan pushed away shocked at Scott's movement. Scott whined sad he was pushed away.”I thought you loved me?” Scott asked moving Logan's hands down cleaning his lower back.   
“Slim, you're not thinking right. You've been drinking and you need a good rest” Logan said trying to get Scott standing on his own but Scott leaned more.  
“Oh come on, I guess I can get some shut eye” Scott replied feeling the other move the soap and run water down his back. He then proceeded to pull a towel down from it's shelf. Struggling then to wrap it around Scott. But he finally got it tied around him. After carrying Scot back to his room Logan turned grabbing the bed spread off the floor. Scott slid up trying to pull him down. “D...don't leave me Logan! It's too dark” Scott whined.  
“I can just go get a night light from the closet if you really need one” He threw the blanket over Scott feeling his arm get touched by the others.  
“I won't be able to sleep if you leave” Scott flailed like a child.  
Logan groaned. Scott was acting like the kids that begged Logan to read them bedtime stories or check their closets for monsters. He finally gave in knowing Scott would either get his way or be even more of a pain in the neck. He sat on the bed fluffing the pillow behind him. “ Fine but you stay under those covers.”


	3. Chapter 3

Scott nodded sticking his arm out and snuggling the other. Logan closed his eyes until he felt Scott grabbed his hand pulling it to where he was laying. Logan pulled his hand back only to have Scott repeat his action. Logan gave up just letting his hand rest above the blankets on the others waist. Nothing happened for a long while until Logan woke up startled. He felt Scott too close for his liking but for some strange reason he didn't pull away. Scott was wrapped in his arms sleeping better than he had in months. Logan pulled him closer stopping when Scott squeaked due to their bodies meeting. Scott re-snuggled into Logan's arm and he slept the night away.  
The morning however wasn't so innocent Scott seemed out of his drunken sad state and was back to bitching at Logan. Logan didn't seem to mind as Scott complained “Why are you in here? I mean did you really think you would get something?” Scott asked pulling the blanket up to cover his unclothed body.  
“Slim it wasn't like that I'm just trying to help” He reached over pushing his shoulder “and that's mot what you were saying last night. You practically begged me to stay.” He grimed knowing the other would hate himself for being loose lipped. But Scott had his comments and just crossed his arms.  
“How do you feel about that?” he asked knowing he wouldn't admit to his feelings unless the other felt it too.  
“I don't know” Logan chuckled looking at the other and moving his hand up the lower the lower part of his blanket. This made Scott blush as the others hand gently brushed his bare leg. Logan only noticed one thing: he didn't pull away. Logan moved his other hand gently reaching under and grabbed Scott's thin, well-curved, birthing hips. Scott squeaked as Logan pulled him flat on his back. He moved climbing to look down at Scott flashing a smile as he slid his boxers down feeling the other spread his legs around his waist. Scott felt his heart rate knowing he'd never done anything like this. The only other person he'd been with was Jean and she was the missionary always person. Scott gasped as he felt Logan slowly push in after he licked his hand. He also realized after he was slowly pushing in that he had just used the lotion on the right nightstand. Scott was in shock no one could use that lotion it was Jeans. But suddenly it didn't matter anymore. He was feeling too much on the outside to think about the inside. He let out a scream unable to imagine anything as painful but also as satisfying. Logan chuckled watching the other under him blush and moan, he knew Scott must have never done anything like this with Jean. He bent over gently kissing his jaw line. Scott let out another squeak afraid it was going to suddenly hurt more. But the pain flew away as he felt Logan slowly moving. He felt as he began breathing steady breaths in rhythm with Logan's thrusts. Logan watched his face seeing how as he began thrusting faster Scott moaned and squeaked. He felt as Scott began clenching and he groaned the tightness was already almost unbearable. Scott moved his arms wrapping them around Logan's neck. He felt as his prostate was brushed against by Logan's hard member. But he couldn't handle it as he felt Logan suddenly explode in him and he heard him give a final grunt and he collapse pulling out falling to his side in what seemed like a practiced motion. Scott was still out of breath as he noticed the other getting out of the bed.  
“You can't just leave me now.” He blurted sitting up to see him getting dressed.  
“Well if we want to keep it a secret from the kids they shouldn't see me leaving your room.” He chuckled. Scott nodded realizing Logan was probably going to come back another night or two. He waited till the other left before he got up using some tissues to wipe the access substance out of his ass. Then he made his way to the shower getting many questioning looks as he was seen for the first time in months . Scott wasn't ever but it seemed sexier and more mysterious when no one knew.


End file.
